


The Blue Glow

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Navré [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony/Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big battle between Loki and the Avengers, everything is different. And when Thor comes back and says Loki escaped, what will happen? Stony in one chapter. First in the Navré series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginings

Tony thought it all started in Stark Tower. He didn’t know it then, and he wasn’t completely positive now but he had a feeling he was right; the exact moment where his life went spiraling downward. It was all because of one person, or should he say god. His name was Loki, and he started this. Let’s go back.  
  
“How will your friends have time for me, when they’re so busy fighting you.” Loki growled with confidence, and he raised his staff. He pressed it on Tony’s chest and a slight tang was heard. Other than that, nothing happened. Loki repeated his actions but got the same result.  
  
“This usually works.” Loki was confused to say the least. However, Tony felt something when his staff touched him. It was a spark of electricity. It wasn’t painful, no it was blissful. Completely forgot in the next few moments when he was thrown out the window.  
  
That electricity wasn’t nothing though, it was just the beginning of ruining, or maybe fixing Tony Stark’s life.

 

**Chapter One**

**  
**

_Iron Man’s eyes followed the movement of the nuke as it shot towards the mother ship of the enemy. He drifted in the dead space, his suit slowly losing power. Thoughts swirled around his mind, he was going to die. Here, alone. As the screen of his suit turned black, he felt a suffocating pressure. The nuke hit its target, and he was pushed back, hurtling back to planet Earth, home. He didn’t know that though, his eyes closed; His body, mind, everything slipping into oblivion. He didn’t want to die just yet. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t fight…_

Tony woke up with his world blurry. He gasped for breath, his lungs heavy. Panic raced through his veins when he couldn’t feel his body. He could hear something, faintly. His name? He tried to move but his body didn’t comply. He couldn’t breathe, he was going to die. He was alone, in the darkness. He only could think of that.

“Tony!” Pepper cried, it was faint, though it was heard. He felt his hands being squeezed. He hazily realized he was in his bed. He blinked, inhaling then exhaling. He needed to breathe. Once he felt his body, he sat up and looked at Pepper.

“Tony!” Pepper had tears in her eyes. “I thought you were going to die. JARVIS woke me up. What happened?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Tony quickly replied, trying to keep everything locked up. It was just a nightmare, it was nothing important.

 _“Sir, you just had an anxiety attack.”_ JARVIS contradicted, concerned.

“I’m fine.” Tony growled in defense. “I’m going to the lab.”

“But-” Pepper was going to argue but Tony was out of the door before she could say anything.

As Stark made his way down the stairs, something flashed in the corner of his eyes. He glanced where it had come from but there was nothing there. So, he pinched the bridge of his nose and pretended it was never happened. He needed to get his mind off of things.

“JARVIS, activate mark 7.” Tony said to the AI.

 _“Sir, all the upgrades are not tested completely.”_ The AI tried to remind him.

“I don’t care, just do it.” He commanded.

_“Yes Sir.”_

He looked toward the glass door of his lab and a face shimmered in it. He blinked and it wasn’t there anymore. He swore it was there…

_“Is something wrong Sir?”_

“No.” Tony suited up after that and flew out from a test drive.

_“Thrusters at full capacity Sir.”_

So, Stark tested it. He shot up toward the sky, the stars surrounded by blackness. Memories of the portal jumped in his mind and he lost concentration. He didn’t want this anymore. This fear, the anxiety. He wanted to leave it behind, and he knew how.

“Turn off the thrusters.” Tony demanded and was greeted by a falling sensation. He watched as the ground came closer by the second. He wanted to close his eyes and feel peaceful. But, he couldn’t, he already did that once. He’d watch it all.

 _“Sir.”_ The AI called as the ground was getting too close for comfort.

“I don’t want to hear it JARVIS!” Stark said and continued to watch himself fall. In the corner of his screen, there was another flash of something that wasn’t supposed to be there. A face and it was the same one from before. He caught a smirk, blue eyes, and black hair. Then it disappeared before he could take in all the details.

A sudden jolt came and Iron Man stopped falling. He was surprised by this sudden impact and let out a winded gasp.

_“Sorry Sir but you would have taken substantial damage if you hit the ground.”_

“Thanks.” Tony wasn’t all too thrilled with this but decided not to push it. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to do that in the first place. Plus, the face he saw was now haunting his mind. He stepped into his lab and the armor was peeled away. A steaming Pepper stood in front of Tony.

“What was that stunt?” Pepper yelled, annoyed. Stark’s face paled and realized that he was right in the view of Stark Tower when he was plummeting toward the ground.

“It was a test.” He brushed it off, but it was a lie. However, he didn’t want to deal with her at this exact moment.

“No it wasn’t!” Pepper continued, noticing the lie right away. “First the anxiety attack and then dropping out of the sky.”

Tony glanced at her with indifference. He wanted to work and she was in the way right now.

“I can’t take this anymore!” She screamed and a few tears fell from her eyes. “I’m leaving Tony and us… It’s over. I can’t live with you always in danger.”

He could tell she was hurt and tears flowed down her face freely, but there was no guilt. When did he become so heartless? He watched her closely and she watched him in return. When he made no move to comfort her like usual, it was final. She marched out of the lab.

_“Ms. Potts has left Stark Tower.”_

JARVIS stated, and Tony sighed. How did this happen? He thought he loved her, but when he didn’t feel anything when she was crying; he knew that was a lie. Had he never loved her? No, he had. But now he didn’t feel anything for her.

_“Sir, it seems that Thor and Rogers are entering the building.”_

Stark gave a questioning look to nothing in particular and walked to the living room to great the two.

“Hello my friend.” Thor spoke, but his voice was strained. Rogers had a stern look on his face.

“We have a problem.” Steve frowned as he spoke. Tony gave a sigh and went to his liquor bar to grab a drink.

“So you didn’t come by to just visit, what a shame.” Stark sighed again, he didn’t want to deal with this. “You have the worst timing ever too…” He mostly whispered to himself but it was caught by Steve.

“Well, personal problems aren’t important right now.” Steve almost growled at the other. “Loki is free.”

“What?” Tony was surprised and he looked at Thor in disbelief. “How?”

“He found a way to use an illusion to escape. The Loki I brought to Asgard was a fake.” Thor said, discouraged. Then it hit Tony like a brick and he spit up his liquor as it did.

“Are you okay, my friend?” Thor asked worried. Tony had a strong grip on the bar and was leaning over. The face was all he could think of. It was Loki’s face. Rogers quickly took action and tried to prop the other up.

“What’s wrong?” Rogers asked but got no reply. Tony glanced at his glass of alcohol and saw Loki’s face. He stumbled back in surprise. Now that he thought about it, he saw the face a lot but never took notice to it. It was just a shadow out of the corner of his eye. But now it was real and haunting.

_“Sir, your heart is beating at an abnormal speed.”_

Tony would have groaned but he couldn’t. His breath was ragged. Memories flashed in his mind, the one of the portal. He realized that when he was floating in space, he saw Loki with him, like he was physically there with him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out; Loki’s face.


	2. Turn of Events

Tony woke up on his own bed. His mind slowly put everything together. Mainly, yesterday’s events. He sighed and held his head as pain erupted in it. He wondered how this could have happened. Why was Loki in his head, all around him?

“You’re awake now? Are you okay?” A voice came from his side and he glanced over. Banner sat next to Tony’s bed.

“I’m fine…” Stark tried to convince himself more than Bruce. Instantly Banner saw right through this.

“No, you’re not. JARVIS said lately you have had an anxiety attack.” Banner was concerned for his friend.

“Leave me alone.” Tony felt like he was falling apart from the inside out. He felt broken; he wanted to be left alone. He seemed to be going crazy. “Go!”

Bruce was stunned by this outburst and thought it would be best to do as he says. He wouldn’t want to get into a fight and bring out the other guy. So he walked out of Stark’s room and the other was left to dwell on his thoughts.

Then Steve and Thor walked in. “We will go search for Loki and will be back soon. Rest for now, we might need you later.”Steve said before he walked back out of the room.

Finally, Tony was left in complete peace, or so he thought. He saw Loki in the mirror on his wall but it disappeared as soon as it came. At least all his team mates were gone. He felt alone all of a sudden. He may be seeing Loki but it wasn’t real. He was truly alone, Pepper left him. The Avengers are off somewhere without him because of his attacks.

Tony decided to go get some water, he didn’t feel all too great. When he got his water, he leaned on the counter trying to relax. He was drained, tried, sore, alone, and all together felt like crap. Then he was disturbed.

_“Sir, Pepper is heading up the elevator.”_

A groan came from Tony as the elevator door opened. Out stepped said woman. A frown was evident on Stark’s face.

“Hi Tony.” Pepper said softly with a smile.

“Don’t hi me when you said just yesterday that we were over. What do you want?” Tony growled.

“I forgot some stuff.” Pepper admitted and slowly started to walk to her room.

“Um, no you didn’t. You made sure to grab everything.” Tony frowned at her obvious lie. “Is it that you just can’t stay away from me?” He said cockily, he wouldn’t mind getting laid right now. Maybe it would relieve some of his stress.

Pepper pause and the replied. “Maybe…” She continued to her room and Tony followed. When they entered, he roughly pressed his lips to hers and was greeted by a returned kiss. She started to move around, pushing Stark in a direction she wanted to go. He didn’t mind.

Tony’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he toppled on top of it, bringing her with him. Their lips were still connected and he felt his hands being grabbed. Though he didn’t take notice of it until he drew back from the kiss. Ever so gradually, Pepper shifted into someone else. Tony was dumbstruck as he saw who it really was. He was just making out with Loki.

“Loki.” Tony spoke with a dangerous hint in his voice. He tried to move away but realized that Loki had pinned his hands down with his own. A growl escaped his lips. “Get off.”

“Where is the fun in that?” Loki’s voice was teasing, as if he wanted to prove something. Tony frowned.

“First seeing your face in reflective things and now this?” Stark was not pleased with this, he was actually quite pissed.

“My face?” Loki questioned with slight confusion.

“Don’t give me that shit, I know you’ve been making your face appear.” Tony was now beyond pissed. “JARVIS, suit.”

“That wasn’t me…” Loki stated and then smirked. “But it sounds fun. Also, I ruined the circuit of JARVIS in this room.”

Tony panicked. He was stuck here with Loki. Pinned down and no way to fight back. Then pain shot from his hands and a painful gasp came from Iron Man. He looked as well as he could at his hands where the pain originated from and saw Loki’s skin was blue. Not only that but wherever the blue skin touched, Tony’s skin would turn black.

“What?” His voice was a painful huff but he still could compose words. Loki was about to say something when they both heard something from the living room.

“Tony?” It was Steve. Loki frowned at this.

“Our fun is cut short.” Loki pouted but quickly brought a pair of handcuffs and a gag. He tied up Tony and quickly morphed into said man. “I’ll be back.”

Loki walked into the living room and everyone there saw him as Tony.

“There you are, are you feeling better?” Banner asked and glanced up and down at the man in front of him.

“I’m fine.” Loki said with confidence in Tony’s voice.

“Anymore anxiety attacks?” Banner wasn’t convinced so he questioned the other more. Anxiety attacks? Loki was confused at first but didn’t let it show on his face.

“No.” Loki replied. Bruce nodded and turned his attention on Steve who looked like he had something to say.

“We had a possible sighting on Loki. He seems to be pretty far away.” Steve stated. Then Thor spoke up, which Loki just noticed.

“We want you to come, my friend.” Thor said and waited for Tony or Loki to say reply.

“Of course.” Loki said because he knew Tony would have agreed.

_“Sir we seem to have a problem, the room ‘Pepper’s Room’ has no connection. I cannot get any data from it.”_

Loki froze but quickly replied. “I’ll check it out.” Then looked at his ‘friends’. “I can’t go.”

“But-” Thor started to talk but Loki just stalked off. Steve watched and instantly knew something was off.

“So Pepper is here?” Steve asked and glared closely at the other.

“Yes.” Loki’s voice was tense, he had a bad feeling about this.

Right at that moment a crash was heard from the exact room. Loki cursed and quickly dashed toward the room. Tony stood there, the bar he was handcuffed to still attached to the handcuffs and gag still on.

“Tony?” Banner was confused, so was Steve. However, Thor quickly put it together.

“Loki.” Thor growled with venom and looked at the one who wasn’t wearing a gag.

“You caught me brother.” Loki morphed back into himself and smiled evilly. He then turned to Tony and glared at him for ruining his plan. Mumbling came from the real Tony and Steve dashed over toward him to help him. Once Tony could talk, he did.

“JARVIS, suit.” Tony growled while keeping his gaze on Loki. A suit came hurtling towards Stark and attached to him. Everyone got into a defensive position, all looking at Loki.

Then, out of nowhere, Iron Man felt a form of electricity pulse through him, a blissful one. He felt this before. Then, his screen started to change. JARVIS’s information disappeared. He felt his body still and became stiff. He watched things fold out before him. Though, his body was not his to control anymore.

Thor’s hammer was thrown at Loki but it didn’t hit the mark. Instead, it hit a red and gold suit. Everyone was surprised by this sudden move and looked at Tony with a questioning gaze. Thor brought Mjölnir back and changed up some lightning. 

“I don’t want to hurt you friend, move aside.” Thor bellowed and when Stark didn’t move, he sent the lightning straight at him. The other took it and after it was done, the stasis of his boosters read 300%. He glanced at everyone and knew that he couldn’t fight and win. 

Tony watched as his body lunged at Loki and wrapped his arms around the other. He turned on his thrusters and went flying around the halls with Loki planted firming in his grip. What was he doing? He flew out of the building and off to who knows where.

When Iron Man ran out power to carry both himself and Loki, he landed in a forest. Loki watched him with interest. Then the suit fell off the man into a heap of metal. When Loki saw Tony’s eyes, he was amazed. They weren’t the usual brown but a mixture of blue and green. Then the light faded from those eyes and he tumbled to the ground with his suit. He was out cold.


	3. In Caves and Forests

Tony woke up on hard ground. He was confused as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Why was he on a hard floor? All he could remember was saving Loki and then crashing somewhere in a forest. He didn’t remember landing here. He glanced around. A cave. Nope, no memory of this. Then he saw a shadowed figure near the entrance of the cave. Loki.

Loki was looking outside at the forest, paying no mind to Tony. Stark stood up, stumbling a little but got his balance right after. He then saw a heap of metal near him, his suit. He frowned and went to inspect the damage. At that moment Loki turned around and their eyes met.

“What did you do to me?” Tony blurted out without wanting to. He was surprised by his sudden question but he did want to know.

“I didn’t do anything. You’re the one who acted on their own.” Loki said with a smirk. “But I never knew you’d be one to protect your enemy.”

“It wasn’t me.” Tony growled in defense but he didn’t know for a fact yet. “My body did it on its own accord…” He murmured with a frown, he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t control his own body.

“Really now?” Loki questioned, as if he didn’t believe him. “But your eyes were different.”

“What?” Tony didn’t know what the other meant, what did he mean by different. “How?”

“They were blue and green.” Loki stated with a smile of fascination. Tony looked at him, wondering if he was telling the truth. But by the look on Loki’s face, he was. Though, what didn’t make sense at all was the electricity that ran through his veins before it all happened. It was so blissful, relaxing.

Tony finally lost it and lunged at Loki with his fist aimed at the other’s face. When it was an inch away, his body lurched to a stop. He tried to move, he wanted to hit the other. He was itching to, but his body wasn’t allowing it.

“What’s wrong, afraid?” Loki smirked and said with mischief. Tony growled, he was provoking him. He couldn’t act on it though, why not?

“I can’t move.” Tony growled and continued. “Why can’t I hit you?” He was frustrated.

Loki watched his carefully and decided to test him. He leaned his face right in front of Stark’s. “If you don’t hit me, I’ll kiss you.” To prove it, Loki moved closer. Though, the fist didn’t come down. So, to do as he said he would, Loki pressed his lips to Tony’s.

As soon as their lips locked, Tony could move again. The same electricity as before shot through his body, swirling around. He was in pure bliss and all thoughts of hitting the other disappeared. Then, just as quick as it came, it left. Loki’s lips weren’t on his anymore and Tony realized what had happened. He liked the kiss and didn’t fight back. He came to conclusion; this was all Loki’s doing.

“This is your entire fault. What did you do to me?” Tony demanded with fierceness even if he couldn’t act on it.

“Like I said before I didn’t do anything. The only time I have ever tried was in Stark Tower a long time ago.” Loki hissed when talking about that defeat. Tony thought back and then connected all the pieces. That electricity, it all started with the staff touching his arc reactor.

Rapidly, Tony stripped off his shirt and tried to look at the chest piece. He couldn’t see it all to wheel and decided it would be best to get JARVIS to check out the readings of the energy.

“Now, now. I know I’m good looking but you don’t have to be so quick to act.” Loki said and watched Tony do what he was doing. Smirking, he knew he was only joking to piss of the other. No response came from Stark and disappointment was clear on Loki’s face.

Without paying any attention to Loki, Stark walked over to his armor. It wasn’t in that bad of condition but it still needed some work to get it going. He glanced at Loki then. “Where are we?”

“In a cave.” Loki retorted back smartly. Tony scowled in reply and tried to remember how far he was from a power source. He needed a little boost of energy to get his suit running.

“I need energy, power to work my suit…” He had a knack for talking to himself, use to JARVIS listening. “Let’s see, enough to get JARVIS working won’t take much, but I might need some to be able to protect myself… JARVIS, calculation?”

There was no reply and Tony frowned. He didn’t have JARVIS. That was okay though, he wasn’t stupid. He looked at Loki. He would probably regret this but he didn’t care at the moment. All he wanted was to figure this all out.

“I need you to go search for a power source.” Tony hated himself for this request but it had to be done. Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did you just order me?” Loki asked with a demanding tone. Tony glared at him and sighed.

“…Please…” Tony chocked out with disgust. He flinched when it came out and flinched again when Loki smirked evilly. The god walked out of the cave and into the forest without a word. So, Stark went back to estimation of damage and repair. As he did, he waited for Loki to come back with good news.

When Tony touched his armor, a sheering pain came from his hands. He looked down at them and saw that the where black. Oh yeah, Loki did something to his hands. He couldn’t work on his armor with his hands like this. A sigh came from him and he leaned against the wall. What would he do then?

Right as he thought this, Loki came back. They made eye contact and Loki spoke up. “There is a house nearby.”

“Good, I’ll use that to start up my suit.” Tony glanced at his hands again. “Later…”

Loki’s gaze went where the other’s eyes went and saw what he was looking at. His hands were a chary black, looking unhealthily burnt. He did that, now that he thought about it. He stalked over to Stark and tried to grab the others hands. Only to have Tony jerk back, seeming afraid to get hurt, since he couldn’t fight back anyway.

“Give me your hands.” Loki demanded in a threatening tone and slowly Tony complied. With that, the god gripped his hands causing a painful jerk which he ignored. His hands started to glow blue and he glided them over the wounds. Every so quickly, the two watched the black skin turn healthy, perfectly healed. Tony gaped his mouth and watched more closely as he did the other hand.

Loki pulled away as if he didn’t do anything and looked at Stark. “So, the power?”

“Ah, yes…” Tony put his eyes on his suit, there was no way he was carrying this by himself. “Mind helping me carry it?”

Loki went over and grabbed a few pieces of the heavy, chunky metal suit. They walked out of the cave and Tony followed Loki toward the house he spoke of. About ten minutes later, a log cabin came into view of both men’s gaze. Tony gingerly placed his suit on the ground and was about to go to the door.

“What do you think you are doing?” Loki growled, stopping him from whatever he had planned. Tony gave him a look of displeasure.

“I’m going to go ask to borrow their power.” Tony spoke honestly. “Being a superhero has it advantages.”

Without letting Loki say anything else, Tony knocked on the wooden door. A few moments later, a woman opened the door. She gave a suspicious look. In return, Stark gave a breath-taking smile to ease the tenstion.

“Hello, I’m Tony Stark. I was wondering if I could borrow your power.” Stark hoped that would work and she would know who he was. He had a blank look on her face before it all made sense to her.

“Honey! Iron Man is at our door!” She yelled and moved over to let the superhero in. He gave him a welcoming smile. Loki followed closely, and she watched him. She gave the same smile to him as well. “Welcome. So why do you need power?”

“My suit broke down and needs a boost start.” Tony stated and looked around the cozy home. The woman smiled and nodded. “First I need to know where all your wiring is. Second, I’m going to have to shut down some of the power of your house.”

The woman kept smiling and spoke up. “The garage is where the wiring is. You can work there. We have a TV in there as well, but you’ll have to deal with the News. That’s what my husband watches.”

Tony nodded and followed the woman to the garage. Once she left, he got settled into it as Loki brought in the suit of armor. After a minute of silence, Tony turns on the TV. With sound in the background, he started to get to work while Loki watched. Sometimes even glancing at the TV to see what was happening.

“You should hurry up.” Loki said with a blank voice. Tony glared at him but continued to work.

“I need time, this isn’t something that can happen in a few seconds.” Tony growled, he knew Loki probably wouldn’t understand.

“That’s not it, look at the TV.” Loki’s gaze was glued to the box, and Tony’s was too. A picture of Iron Man and Loki flying out of the Stark Tower was there. Frozen, Tony watched.

“It seems that the Avengers are on a mission. However, Tony Stark seems to be that mission. A person shot a picture of him flying out the window of Stark Tower with a person in his arms. Later, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor came out. It seems they are looking for their teammate.” The news reporter spoke with her informational voice. Tony looked stunned and then started back to work. This time, working faster than before.

The woman walked in soon and smiled at them. “I got hold of your friends, their heading over know.” She seemed like she was proud of herself, oblivious to the real situation and thinking she was helping Iron Man. Once the woman left, Tony looked at Loki with worry.

“You need to leave.” Tony demanded, a faint blue swirling in his eyes, green showing up as well. Worry was evident in his eyes. “Go to Stark Tower and be me. Lock down the Tower.”

“What?” Loki was surprised by this sudden act.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Trust me. We can’t take on the others by ourselves. So hurry and leave. I’ll throw them off the track as well.”

Loki was about to argue but Tony started to push him out of the door. He gave the god a stern look and his body did something he neither expected. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Loki’s. It lasted a second but felt like hours. Tony then pulled away and rested his forehead on the others.

“Please, just do it.” Tony spoke softly, wanting the other to listen to him. Loki frowned and pulled away before walking away. Tony knew he was going where he told him to and he smiled. Somehow, his body was controlled but he didn’t mind what had happened at all. When did he start feeling like this? He ignored the question and got back to work. Shortly, he’d have a visit from the other Avengers.


	4. Rebut

About thirty minutes later, spangles burst through the garage door. When his eyes landed on Tony, he was torn between relief and anger. Stark ignored him for a while longer, trying to make sure his suit was ready soon. He looked at the ding laptop be borrowed and noted that it was charged a 50%. Thirty more minutes and he’d be out of here.

“Stark.” It was in between a growl and a sigh. In return, said man looked at Steve. He gave his best smile and then put his focus back on his suit. He didn’t want to talk to these people right now. “Where’s Loki?”

Tony frowned, he had come up with a pretty good lie but he didn’t know if spangles here would listen to him. They probably thought him unstable. “I don’t know…”

He glanced at the others and realized Bruce was now in the garage and Thor stood outside, with a frown. “How do you not know?” Steve demanded.

“When I came to, I was in the middle of a forest. I would have informed you but as you can tell my suit is a little banged up.” Tony growled back and continued. “No one was around when I woke up either, no sign of the trickster at all. Sorry.” It wasn’t a complete apology, more half-assed than anything.

“Show me where you woke up.” Thor was the one who spoke up this time. I glared at him, why were they being so cold, so untrusting? Oh yeah, I saved our worst enemy from being captured.

“I have to take care of my suit, but it’s just about…” Tony forgot that he had waked up in a cave; he had no clue where he landed. “About west of here, maybe a twenty minute walk?”

The others looked at him and no one moved to the location of which he spoke of. “Bruce, stay here and help Tony with his suit.”

Bruce nodded his head at the words. Tony knew that he wasn’t meant only to stay and ‘help’, he was to make sure Tony didn’t run away. Well, shit. However, Stark showed no emotion on his face and calculated the estimated time that the others would find out that he gave a false location. He had at most twenty minutes. He had to hurry up on his suit.

A quick decision was made and he gave a silent sorry to the owners of the cabin. If he could take all the power, then he would be finished in ten minutes. He went to the power box, rewired some wires, and glanced at Bruce.  Now, he had to deal with him.

“Can you go check up on the couple to see if they still have power?” Tony smiled at him. Bruce paused for a second before heading out. In return the man or iron sighed and decided he should get his suit ready for deployment.

Eight minutes pasted with preparation. Tony gave one more glance at the computer as it blinked 100% complete. That was sooner than expected. He stepped into the suit, watching the screen power up. Relief was evident on his face.

“JARVIS, is Loki in the tower?”  He smiled as he communicated with his AI.

_“Yes Sir.”_

“Good, lock down the tower, leave emergency exit 5 open for me.” Tony spoke quickly and fired up the thrusters, he could most likely make it to the tower on this much power. He heard footsteps from outside and he froze. He looked around the garage and noticed a window. It will have to do; hopefully he could fit through the thing. He flew up to it and broke it. The footsteps turned to running but he didn’t look back as he flew out of the small, broken window. With that, he was off to the tower.

Tony was lost in thought about Loki and this whole situation as he flew toward the Stark Tower. He was snapped back into reality as two things interrupted him.

_“Sir, someone is trying to force their way into the tower.”_

“Deal with it.” Tony growled and he accelerated. A jolt went through the suit at that moment and he looked over his shoulder to see Thor. A sigh of annoyance escaped Tony’s lips, he didn’t have the power to fight or fly faster. So, as he dodged the lightning strikes and hammer throwing as he came into view of the tower.

He raced to the emergency exit that was only open for him and ordered for it to be shut as soon as he set foot in the building. It wouldn’t hold Thor out for long but it would do.

“JARVIS, where is Loki?” Tony asked and his armor was pulled off by machines.

_“He’s in your workshop.”_

“Why? Never mind… Get Mark 7 ready for deployment.” Tony stalked down to his workshop and quickly went in. Loki stood by the armor that was getting ready to deploy. A sudden wave of fear went through Stark, remembering when his Arc Reactor got stole. He quickly composed himself as Loki looked at him with a bored expression.

“Took you long enough.” Loki growled impatiently. Tony sneered at this but rapidly went to his suit. By now, Thor would have torn the door down.

“Let’s go, there’s a secret tunnel we need to go down.” Tony got his suit on and turned to Loki. “JARVIS, is anything happens make sure he gets out.”

_“Yes Sir.”_

“Who’s that?” Surprise was evident in Loki’s voice. Tony ignored the other and scurried toward the secret entrance in the workshop. A loud crash came from above. Thor was closing in, leaving Tony to make a choice. Distract Thor and make sure Loki escapes, give Loki to SHIELD, not really an option, and go with Loki and have a higher risk of being caught.

“No.” Loki growled as if he was reading the other’s mind. Stark was about to argue but the god grabbed his arm. The man of iron was dragged in the tunnel and the entrance shut right as Thor stormed into the workshop. Tony just hoped that he didn’t see them escape. He then had his helmet slid off.

“Here,” Stark handed a little ear piece to the other. “This is so you can communicate with me if we are spilt up and so JARVIS can help you as well. A plus side is that no one can see it so if captured, they won’t know about it.”

Loki watched as Tony placed one in his right ear. After the other was done he looked at the god who in turn was staring at him. A sigh left Tony as he grabbed the ear piece he had gave to Loki and gently placed it in the right ear of the god. He then smiled at the other, before heading to their destination.

“Why are you doing this?” Loki spoke up, this had been bothering him for a while. 

“Partly because my body will do anything to protect you and simply because I can.” Tony said confidently, as if this wasn’t a major crime.

“And what about your friends and SHIELD?” Loki spoke again. What was up with all these questions?

“They’ll get over it.” Tony smiled and continued on.

“I don’t get you mortals… However, you are the most interesting out of all of them.” The god stated. They took random turns here and there. Loki wondered if Stark was lost. That assumption was wiped away when they came to a door.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The man of iron opened the door and they walked into a tiny house. “Now, where should we go?” Tony asked himself, and the headset replies.

_“Your mansion in California has been remodeled Sir.”_

“No, too obvious. How about the one in Florida? The small one?” Tony talked to the voice, Loki was still confused about who it was.

_“The preparations will be completed on arrival Sir.”_

Good, make sure they are.” Tony walked over to a cabinet and put in a pass code. It creaked open and he grabbed a pair of keys before closing it once again. He made his way to a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with a blue body. “Just because I’m staying ‘running’ doesn’t mean I can’t do it in style.”

Loki smirked at that and hopped into the passenger side. A roaring engine was ignited and the garage door slowly opened. As soon as it was fully open, Tony raced outside and off toward the small house in Florida. Little did they know that someone was right on their trail, following closely behind them as they drove.  Even worst was that it was no other than Clint Barton.


	5. Can't Stay Safe for Long

They pulled up to a small two story house, designed in an old western type home. Once Tony parked his car, he stepped out. Loki followed close behind as they made their way into the house. Stark ran his hand along the wood of the walls and had a faint smile ghosting his lips.

Once they stepped into a living room, Tony fell onto the comfy looking couch with a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes in bliss. As Tony lay on the couch, Loki watched his closely. He still didn’t know what to think of the man. Plus, he had no clue why he was helping him out. Loki was the enemy, so why was Tony helping him?

Loki was about to ask him that exact question but realized that the man of iron had drifted into sleep. His mind contemplated on what to do and he finally decided it would be best if Tony actually slept on a real bed. So, the god lifted up the other making sure not to wake him and went off to find a bedroom. Once such place was found and Tony was placed on the bed, Loki sat on the side of the bed.

He didn’t know if he trusted this mortal or not. He did ‘save’ him, which was very surprising. And the random kissing was much unsuspected but Loki guessed it was a sign of affection or something; Which meant that Stark was interested in him and wasn’t going to betray him anytime soon. So, for now, the god decided to give the mortal some credit and follow his lead. Even if he wasn’t much of a follower.

When Tony woke up, he noticed two things. One was that he was now on a bed instead of a couch. And two, a warm body was next to him. When he glanced at the other, he took into noticed that it was Loki. What was more astonishing was that he was in a sitting position, seeming to be in a peaceful slumber. Tony had never expected for the other to be so trusting as to fall asleep with him around. Somehow a fond smile graced his lips.

Stark’s hand unconsciously lifted and brushed a few hairs back into place   and then gently ran along the jaw of Loki’s face. He leaned in slowly, his lips only mere inches away from the others. He stayed there for a minute, his hot breath grazing the god’s lips. In turn, Loki stirred and opened his eyes. His gaze was instantly locked on Starks.

“I never thought you would be one to molest on in his sleep.” Loki stated with a smirk. Tony huffed but stayed where he was.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Was Tony’s retort. That was the first time he saw raw emotion swirl in those blue eyes. His statement seemed to have got to Loki because he showed something that the man of iron never expected, true happiness. He had no idea why, however, he wasn’t complaining either. It was nice to break down some of Loki’s walls.

“Well?” Loki asked, as if waiting for Tony to do something. He moved his face a little closer, so their lips barely brushed. Stark smile, a real smile, and start to lean in. His stomach flip flopped as if this was his first kiss, even though he had had many before this. Maybe it was because he was finally getting to see the real Loki, the one locked up behind those protective walls.

Lips connected and electricity shot down Stark’s spine. He had come to terms with this; it was not only the slight power of the staff but also his feeling for the other. Tony had fallen for Loki and there was no way around it.

When their lips disconnected, Tony was about to express his feelings. He had no idea why but he wanted the other to know. He was cut off though when JARVIS stated something.

_“You have an intruder Sir.”_

“I thought the entire house was finished.” Tony growled, he didn’t want to deal with this at this exact moment. “No security systems?”

_“No, this is a simple structured house and no security precautions were in the blueprint Sir.”_

“You’re kidding…” Tony more whispered to himself. He could hear footsteps coming toward the room and tried to find his suit. Which happened to be in the living room. “Shit…”

The door of the room burst open. Tony got in front of Loki, It was only natural to him. He growled when he recognized the figure. It was Clint Barton. The muscles in Clint’s arms where tense and was ready to fire an arrow. Tony kept his stance defensive. He wouldn’t let them take Loki without a fight.

“Stand down Stark, we just want Loki.” Barton’s voice was stiff and cautious. Tony didn’t flinch or move for that matter, he just sneered.

“Don’t try to take my stuff.” Stark possessively said and pulled Loki closer to him. Barton frowned and drew back an arrow.

“Last chance Stark.” Tony refused to back down and so did Clint. The frown grew on Barton’s face and he fired the arrow. It hit its mark, burring itself into the shoulder blade of the man of iron. A silent gasp of pain came from the shot man but he still didn’t budge. He’d protect Loki with his life. He knew now that this wasn’t just his body being controlled.

“Loki…” Tony whispered to the other, just loud enough for said man to hear. However, the Loki knew what he was going to say and he refused to listen. So he shook his head and quickly stood up. Tony stayed right in front of him, protecting him from the man in the doorway.

Another arrow was drawn back and fired straight at the two. They easily dodged it but it seemed that Barton knew that would happen. The arrow stuck in the wall and started to blink a red light. In turn, Clint swung behind the wall and into the hall. A bright flash of white and sound evaded Tony’s senses. A sudden wave of nausea washed over him and his vision swayed in and out. He tumbled to the ground and his head slip into two. He felt so much pain.

Tony’s unsteady eyes landed on Loki, who wasn’t as stunned by the bomb because Tony had protected him. He saw a flash of worry, or maybe it was just him, in the eyes of the god. He mumbled, “Loki…”

It would have gone unheard, but the headset they still wore picked up the sound and carried it to said man. His voice was distant to Stark as he called his name. He felt sick, he wanted to sleep. So that’s exactly what he did.

Loki watched as Tony passed out and Barton dashed in the room. He had an arrow pointed at the god but Loki just knelled by the fallen man of iron. He was worried; he wanted the other to wake up. He didn’t even notice the agent come up behind him as put a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. He only tried to get away as he started to take him away from the other.

“No.” Loki growled at the other. “I’ll go peacefully only if I stay by his side.”

Barton looked surprised but nodded. He let go of Loki, but made sure the handcuffs were securely on his wrists. More gents came into the room and went to carry out Stark. Loki followed close behind, never letting the other out of his sight. His only thought was how did he come to care for this mortal so dearly?

Barton watched the god closely, waiting for him to make a move, which he never did. They got into a car and headed off toward SHIELD’s headquarters. Clint took special notice the entire ride there how Loki watched over Tony protectively. This was an odd, new development.


	6. Compromise

When Tony woke up, he was on a bed. He was up and active the second he realized this. He glanced around the room and noticed that he was in a cell type room. His eyes met another’s. A smile formed on his lips when he noticed it was Loki. At least they weren’t separated.

“Loki…” It was more of a sigh of relief. In return Loki nodded his head in greeting. Then confusion washed over Tony. Where were they and why did Loki seem perfectly fine. Last thing Stark remembered was that Barton attacked them and he blacked out. He could have sworn that either Loki would fight Barton or he would flee. He held the god’s gaze and decided to ask him.

“What happened?” Tony’s voice was still horse from just waking up. Loki frowned at the man of iron.

“We were captured.” He stated simply, as if it was the simplest thing and didn’t matter. Tony tilted his head.

“And?” Tony asked, wanting to know details.

“Loki surrendered.” A voice came from behind Tony. Quickly, he jerked around and there stood Captain America. Tony gave him a disbelieving look and scowled.

“Yeah, sure.” Tony growled with sarcasm dripping of the words. He glanced at Loki, only to see his face was black. Could it be true?

“He demanded to be by your side and he would surrender.” Spangles spoke with no emotion, but there was a hint of disbelief in his voice as well. Tony just laughed; this wasn’t the Loki he knew.

“Don’t laugh at me Stark.” Loki growled, but it wasn’t as threatening as his usual commands. Tony then smiled at the god, about to say something. Rogers interrupted him.

“Now that you have woken up, we are to move you to another cell.” Spangles stated and looked between Loki and Tony. So this was the development that Barton was talking about. He would test it out.

“No, I refuse to let you take my stuff away.” Was Stark’s reply, glaring daggers at the patriot. Said man was stunned by this statement. He wondered if this was even Tony speaking. Loki refused to budge either, and somehow Tony snaked his arm around the other in their conversation. The god didn’t even seem to mind.

Rogers decided to test their boundaries. He stepped into the cell, making sure to secure it once he was inside. He knew that Thor was just outside. Making sure that the two wouldn’t escape if they overpowered spangles.

Steve went up to Loki and was about to touch him to ‘take’ him away. He was instantly pushed away by said god. He frowned and tried again but got the same result.

“Try one more time and I won’t hesitate to beat the crap out of you.” Tony snarled at spangles and threatened him. He wouldn’t have any of this. Steve sighed and glanced at Tony. His eyes were a brown with a slight tent of blue. Was this mind control?

“Stark, this isn’t you.” He tried that approach next because he had to figure out what was happening.

“Then you don’t know me,” was Tony’s retort. Loki hissed at the others reply but had a slight smile ghosting his lips. Definitely a new development was Captain America’s thoughts. He sighed, walked out of the cell, and left the whole area in general. Tony watched him closely as he did so. When he was out of sight, Stark’s gaze was placed back onto Loki.

“I…” Tony was yet again cut off as he heard a voice on the headset.

“ _Sir, no possible escape routes without your suit.”_ JARVIS had already analyzed everything without being asked.

“Great…” Tony grumbled with a deep frown. Loki must have heard JARVIS as well because he just stared at Tony. Then his eyes trailed down toward the slight glow in Stark’s chest. Maybe…

Loki’s mind wondered around, plots of escape evident. Tony paid little attention to him and thought of what to do. He decided to gaze at the god and a soft smile graced his lips as he noticed he was lost in thought. He wanted to tell him something but he chose that maybe it wasn’t the right time. Hours seemed to pass with him staring at the god, the other still lost in thought. At least they didn’t get separated.

“Loki.” Tony interrupted the train of thought of said man. “What are you thinking about?”

Loki glanced at him and smiled deviously. Tony paled at this because he knew that only bad things would bloom from that look.

The sound of a door came from the entrance of the holding area. Both set of eyes were directed at the noise and they saw Thor. Loki seemed to pale at this and panic. Tony wanted to comfort him but noticed when he moved closer to the god, he slithered away. Like he refused to let anyone touch him when Thor was around. Maybe it was because Thor might overreact? Stark let the thought slide as Thor got closer to their cell.

“Brother...” Thor was torn and Tony could see that. Loki tensed at the voice but gave a half confident smirk at him.

“Thor what a terrible surprise.” Loki growled at him. Tony tensed at the fear and anger in the god’s voice. He watched Thor cringe at the words. Stark was about to say something but was cut off.

“I am to bring you back to Asgard.” Thor stated with a sad voice, and he had his puppy dog eyes as well. Loki glared at thunderer and Tony was stunned.

“No.” Tony was the first to say anything and got up with anger. Thor’s gaze landed on him, shock obvious in his eyes.

“Don’t get in this my friend.” Thor didn’t seem to happy with Tony as he said this. “This is not your problem.”

“It became my problem when you tried to take my things.” Tony retorted furiously. Loki scowled at this but said nothing.

“You only say that because of the mind control.” Thor said back with a frown. However this made Tony even angrier. Loki took this as a time to intervene.

“This does not concern you mortal.” Loki said with an emotionless voice even though it hurt him to speak like that to Tony. In turn, Stark flinched and looked at the god. He felt so betrayed right now. He should have known not to put trust in the other. Thor watched closely, noticing that for the first time Loki seemed to care for another. He wasn’t as dumb as people thought, he could read his brother quite well.

“I’m sorry but I must bring you back.” Thor knew that when they did that father would not show any mercy to Loki. But it couldn’t be avoided.

“Why don’t you let him stay on Earth and I’ll watch him?” Tony spoke softly. He wanted to be with Loki and if Thor took him back to Asgard, he would never see the god again. Both of the others were surprised as Stark continued on. “Also, SHIELD won’t let Loki out of sight either.”

Thor thought of his words and processed them. “That does not change anything.”

“Stark has a point.” Loki was quiet and looking away when he said this. It was as if he hated to admit someone was right beside him. Tony smiled at this but it also made him worry. Loki did try to take over the world so either place he would be punished. Stark frowned at this and refused to let it happen. He was Tony Stark, Iron Man, he could stop one god from getting punished.

“You already let him slip through your grasp, I think it would be better to keep him here. He seems quite content here.” A voice came from the door, Nick Fury. Thor glared at him.

“You have no right. Do you not remember last time he was in your grasp. He escaped.” Thor defended himself, no matter how much he wished he could leave his brother be.

“Same goes for you.” Fury stated simply and walked over to the three men. “Plus, it seems as Loki will stay put as long as Stark does.”

Tony frowned at this. Why would they believe such a silly thing? He shook his head. “Stark Tower is secure, why not let me be captive in comfort?” Tony asked with a small smirk. Fury glanced at him and glared softly.

“If anything, I trust my friend to keep my brother under security.” Thor finally agreed to Tony’s proposition. 

“Can I have a glass of alcohol?” Tony smirked at his own question. Fury scowled at the other and walked away.

“You’ll be under high watch when you get back to Stark Tower.” Fury’s voice was hard and demanding. He didn’t sound like he liked the idea at all. This made Tony smirk and relax next to Loki.

“I didn’t need or ask anyone’s help.” Loki hissed at the two others in the room. When Stark tried to get closer to him the god just shifted farther away. Tony felt sadness. Only a while ago was the other allowing contact and now he was rejecting him completely. Why was Loki so confusing? Tony had never had such problems with girls before. He sighed and laid on the bed, drifting off into sleep. A sentence that needed to be said to Loki swirling hauntingly in his mind the whole time.


	7. Where It All Falls Apart

When Tony woke up, he was wrapped up in his own blankets, on his own bed. The days before appeared to be a dream in Stark’s mind. Maybe it was? It would make life easier for him. However he was brought out of those thoughts as Loki tumbled into the room, half asleep. This was unusual.

“Loki?” Tony asked, his voice husky from just waking up. The god looked at him and smirked.

“Tony~” He whispered seductively in a slurred tone. Tony wondered if he was drunk. He got up with sigh and when he got close to the god, he smelt a strong whiff of alcohol. Yup, Loki was drunk. A sigh escaped Stark’s lips yet again as he led the other to the living room. His thoughts were still slowly processing from just waking up.

“Here, have some water.” Tony handed a cup over to Loki and watched as the other gulp down the offered drink. A loud slam and sound of glass hitting the floor was heard and Tony jumped.

“Another.” Loki demanded, still slurred.

“What was that for?” Tony asked, grabbing a cup of water, and then went to clean up the mess of glass. Stark guess that this was an Asgard custom. “Just ask for another, don’t do that.” He gestured to the now useless glass in the trash.

Tony went over to the coffee machine that had turned on when he woke up, due to normal morning routines. He grabbed a cup and quickly chugged it down. He got another cup and slowly downed this one. He watched Loki closely. The god looked at Tony right at that moment and their eyes met. Lust was evident in those blue eyes and Tony frowned.

“Tony…” Loki got closer to the other, he didn’t like the way the god was acting. Lips connected once Loki was right in front of Tony and the man of iron was stunned. Then a hand was on his chest. Tony jerked back but was pinned in the chair he sat in. Panic raced through his system as the hand went under his shirt, straight toward the arc reactor. When Loki pulled back, his eyes were empty, void of all emotion.

“It was fun while it lasted.” Loki smirked but it didn’t seem as mischievous as he once was. Tony was now completely confused. “It’s time to get what I came for.”

Tony’s panic doubled as Loki’s palm pressed on the arc reactor. His heart beat rapidly and he could barely breathe. Memories of last time it was stolen raced through his head. He could feel Loki pull it unhurriedly from the socket of metal. Stark felt betrayed, he felt broken. Why?

Pain shot through his veins at the reactor was unplugged from the socket and he felt a single tear fall down his cheek. “Why?” It was barely audible; he could barely hear it himself.

“It was planned from the beginning.” Loki whispered in his ear so he could hear it. Tony felt more pain from the heartbreak than the shrapnel moving about. He had to tell Loki now or he would die with regret for not saying it.

“I fell for you… I love you…” Tony gasped from breathe, he felt paralyzed with fear and pain. If he wasn’t broken before, then he definitely was now. Footsteps came from the other side of the room and Tony saw spangles running over toward them. He had his shield ready to be thrown at the god.

“No!” Stark yelled out with as much power as he could. Steve stopped and looked at the man of iron. “Leave Loki alone, don’t you dare hurt him. If you do, I’ll haunt your ass.” It was a crappy threat but he couldn’t let the god get hurt, even if he betrayed him.

“This wasn’t part of the plan…” Loki whispered. He held back tears, was he was sad? “I didn’t plan to fall for you either… But I can’t just give up all my power, can I?”

Tony smiled at him and reached out to the god. His arm fell when pain shot through his body again. He groaned. His gaze was locked with the others. That’s when Tony decided on something.

“I give you my life… Now don’t go killing people with it.” It was cruel humor. Tony knew this but he had a problem with jokes at the worst time. He leaned into the other as he struggled to get out of the chair. His legs turned to jelly but the god held him up. Stark pressed his lips into the others gently, lovingly. This wasn’t like him, but then again, neither was embracing death.

Tony felt the pressure leave from his lips and looked at the area Loki was once in. He tumbled to the ground when the one once holding him up disappeared. He expected to hit the ground but felt arms wrap around him. They weren’t the same, they felt different. They didn’t belong around him.

“Stark!” It was spangles, he was yelling. He was holding Tony up, making sure he wouldn’t hit the ground. Tony felt drained, he didn’t want this anymore. He slowly closed his eyes, hoping to slip into oblivion and never come back. He slipped farther into darkness, a dreamless sleep lasting eternity. Was this the end? Was the only thought that was in Tony’s head.

“Hey, Stark stay with me.” Rogers yelled and slightly shook the other. But nothing happened and he watched Tony close his eyes. They elevator tinged and Banner emerged from the door. He ran over to the two.

“What happened?” He demanded as he checked Tony’s vitals.

“Loki took the reactor thing.” Spangles whispered. He was stunned and mad that he didn’t do anything to stop this. Banner glanced at the other and gave him a sympathetic look before putting his attention back on the dying man of iron.

“Hold Tony, don’t move him. I’ll be back.” Bruce raced down to the workshop. He took a quick look around the place, he once heard Tony say something about an extra reactor. He shuffled through a few things in hope to find it. Across the workshop, a slight blue glow came from a table. Banner ran over to it and saw an arc reactor. He grabbed it, pulled it out of the case, and ran back to where Steve and Stark were.

This better work was what Banner was repeating in his head as he gently placed the glowing reactor in the chest of the man of iron. Once it was in place, nothing happened. Tony’s plus stayed the same and everything seemed to be stable. Yet he wasn’t waking up.

“Stark…” Spangles whispered with a desperate voice. Bruce watched as said man stayed unmoving, but stable.

“We should get him to SHIELD, we can take care of him there.” Banner recommended and Rogers nodded as he lifted the limp body of Stark. They made way quickly to their destination. They hoped silently that tony would be okay.


	8. Wishing Dreams Were Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be sad from here to the end.

_Tree tops shifted in the wind, swaying back and forth as if nothing really mattered. A man floated above the forest, a suit was secured on his body. His posture was that of relaxation. He flew down to the ground and the armor fell from his body. He had a peaceful smile on his face. It was truly magnificent in this area._

_The wind brushed his skin and delightful chilled raised wherever it touched. He sighed, this was perfect. He lay down and stared at the sky. No violence, no problems, no worries. The man known as Iron man was in a place he belonged. Another man was next to the man of iron, their hands were linked. It was Loki, the god of mischief. But his face was relaxed, intoxicated._

Soft beeps were echoing in the room as Tony’s eyes stayed shut; His body tranquil. Spangles watched him closely, wishing he would just wake up already. Bruce was working on science stuff to pass by the time. The whole SHIELD base seemed tense and worried for Iron Man. The two had brought him a week ago and yet no sign of waking up came from Tony.

“Tony…” Steve whispered. He felt like this was his fault. If only he had attacked Loki and stopped him from taking the arc reactor…

“It wasn’t your fault.” Bruce’s voice came from behind Rogers. He just shook his head. He couldn’t accept that it wasn’t his fault. “Stark is alive, that’s a good thing.”

“But he’s in a coma…” His voice was weak as he spoke. Guilt twirled in his stomach, making it nearly impossible to eat anything. A tray of food was placed next to him and a worried Bruce insisted he ate.

“I don’t think Stark would be happy with you worrying about him.” Banner tried to make him feel better, even if he wasn’t the best at it. Somehow though it got through to spangles and he picked at his food. “Why not go outside for a while, you need some fresh air. Doctors orders.”

Steve frowned but listened anyway. He stepped out of the room and did as he was told.

_“Don’t ever leave me.” Loki spoke softly in Tony’s ear. Stark smiled and nodded his head. Why would he ever leave him? They stayed like this for a while, Tony enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Yet, a voice in the back of his head was telling him this wasn’t right. He brushed it off as nothing and continued to lay with Loki._

While on his walk Fury had informed him that Loki had completely disappeared. There were no signs of him ever being here in the first place. Steve was discouraged and depressed. How could he have let this happen to his team? He stepped into the room Tony was in, nothing had changed from hen he left.

“Captain, you should go get some sleep. If anything happens, I will inform you.” Bruce lectured the other and commanded the other to do as he said. “We have no clue when or if Tony will wake up. You can’t sit here all the time, waiting.”

“But-” Rogers was about to argue but was cut off.

“Doctors orders.” Bruce growled, he was getting irritated with the other. In turn, Steve paled at the growl. He thought it be best if he left, he wouldn’t want the other guy to come out. That would just make this much worst. So, spangles walked away from the room and into his room to rest for the night. Maybe, tomorrow would be different.

_Tony brushed a few pieces of hair from Loki’s face and gently placed his lips on the others. He felt the absence of something but chose to ignore it. He just wanted to be with Loki and have no problems with it. It was perfect, too perfect. The voice in his head got louder, yet he still ignored it. Why couldn’t he live like this forever without anyone trying to ruin it?_

Steve woke up in the morning, or so to say afternoon. He crawled out of bed and got ready to visit Tony. He was stopped on the way by Bruce who insisted that he was needed in a meeting with Fury and everyone else. Everyone, but Stark. Steve complied and got to his duties. He listened to Fury drone on for an hour about problems. They weren’t even that important. A few agents could easily take care of such unimportant events. And Steve said exactly that as he stormed off.

Rogers sat next to Tony with a frown on his face. It had been two weeks, no sign of Loki anywhere and no improvement from Stark as well. He wondered if the other would ever wake up. He was losing all hope, Bruce gave up on even trying to get Steve to take care of himself. No matter how hard he tried the first week, it would always be the same the next week. Rogers would go to Tony’s side and sit there all day.

“Stark, you ass…” Steve growled at the man in the coma.

_A voice echoed inside Tony’s head, spangles? Stark tried to let the thought disappear but somehow it kept haunting him. He shook his head and that caused Loki to glance at him. Worry was instantly set on the god’s face._

_“Tony, stay with me.” He asked, getting closer to his lover. Tony stayed still and more thoughts swirled around his head. Memories, thoughts, pictures. Was this really paradise? No, this much be an illusion. “Tony!”_

_Stark glanced at his lover, realizing for the first time that something was wrong with this. Loki would never act like this. He may have admitted his feelings to the man of iron but he knew better than to believe that this was the real Loki. This wasn’t real… Pain shot through Tony’s body when he realized this. Betrayal breaking him apart into little pieces. One scene flashing in front of his vision over and over. Loki taking the arc reactor, leaving him to die._

_“No…” Tony whispered, he felt completely broken, falling apart from the inside out. The scene around him dissolved and he was left in a place of darkness, emptiness._

The beeping in the room grew faster, echoing around the walls. Steve looked at Tony and noticed the increase in his pulse. Bruce rushed into the room right a minute later, halfway dress and panic on his face. He went to checking Stark’s vitals. His heart rate was increasing still.

“What happened?” Banner demanded and tried to get the heart rate back down.

“I don’t know. I just called him an ass and a few minutes later this happened!” Both men were panicking. This was Tony’s first reaction but it wasn’t a good one. Stark’s body started to shake and twitch.

“Hold him still!” Bruce yelled and Steve did as he was told. It took some strength to hold down the moving body. A needle was inserted in the arm of the man in iron. Slowly, he stopped moving and his heart went back to normal speed. Steve felt exhausted afterwards since he hadn’t slept since two days ago. He slumped in his chair and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Stark you are so going to be in trouble when you come back…” Steve let his heart slow down and tried to relax. “Would you just wake up already Tony…”

_Would you just wake up Tony…”  A whisper reached out in the dark world Tony was in. He felt like he had already been here for days. But he knew that voice that came out of nowhere. It was Rogers. Stark frowned, he was asleep? He thought back and tried to remember how he got here. But all that came was Loki leaving him and then him falling to the ground. Did he really black out? Was he in a coma?_

_It hit Tony like a Hulks fist to the face. He was in a coma, it was so obvious. He should have realized sooner. He needed to find a way out. Stark started to move around, trying his best to get out of this dark place. He felt like he was flying or falling as soon as he struggled about. He continued to struggle against the blackness and soon saw a dim light. Then his eyes closed and felt pain ebb into his body._

Tony opened his eyes with a groan. Steve jumped at this and looked at the man surprised. Stark looked around the bright room and noticed he had an IV stuck in his arm. He pulled at it and tore it off. Then his eyes meet with the surprised yet relived Steve’s.

“You’re awake?” It was more of a question as if spangles was seeing thing or maybe asleep. But Banner raced in. He seemed panicked but froze in place when he saw Tony sitting up. A sigh came from Bruce as he stalked over to the now conscious Tony. He checked up on the man to see if he was alright.

“What’s with that face Capsicle?” Tony tried to joke around but his voice was dead. Steve glanced at him.

“You’ve been in a coma for two weeks, what do you expect.” Rogers growled at him and hit his arm roughly. But he was glad that other had finally woke up. Tony, however, felt a nothing. He was broken.


	9. Something Broken

A month passes by with Tony being active. To others his actions were normal, just the way they should be but Rogers saw something the others didn’t. He mopped around, drank more, and tried to get every girl in his bed. He knew something was off from the man of iron when he woke up. When missions came, tony was his usual self. Taking on problems without the fear of getting hurt. He was more reckless than usual. That was the thing, it seemed like Tony was trying to get hurt.

"Stark, you could have died out there." Steve growled at the man who was having problems taking of his ruined suit. Every now and then he would flinch in pain from the machine hitting a bruise or cut. A stream of dried blood was smeared on his forehead and a slit lip only just stopped its blood flow.

"I'm fine, I'm living and breathing aren't I?" Tony smirked at the worried captain who only scowled at the other.

"Next time wait for the others to get there before recklessly going into a mission alone." Was spangles reply, he wasn't just mad but he was worried for his friend. Tony gave him a confident smirk before stalking away to work on random projects. He has been staying at the HQ of SHIELD. They had a nice lab but it just wasn't the same as his. Yet, he was stuck here until Banner gave the okay for him to return to Stark Tower.

Rogers watched the genius leave and sighed. He could tell Tony was not alright, betrayal did that to people. He followed the other into the lab to make sure the man of iron was okay. But before he could announce that he was in the lab, a loud crash echoed through the room. Spangles raced in to find Tony slouched over and random bits of metal once on the desk scattered on the floor.

"Why? Why did you leave me?.." Stark mumbled with a defeated voice. Steve could see that some metal cut and imbedded in the skin of the other. He walked over to the first-aid kit. He then walked over to the depressed Stark and gently grabbed the bleeding hands. He got a pair of tweezers and slowly tendered to the metal shards imbedded in the hands. Steve glanced at Tony's face and saw a blank expression pointed at spangles.

"That's not needed." Stark spoke coldly, trying to pull his hands away. But Rogers would have none of that and continued to tend to the wounds. He received a glare from the man of iron.

"I don't think you want it to be infected."Steve said sternly as he finished wrapping the wounded hands in white bandages. Tony sighed and sat down with emotions swirling in his eyes. Hurt, pain, betrayal, love. Steve frowned at the other, had he really been this tormented since he woke up?

Stark looked at his hands and a smirk formed on his face to hide what he truly felt. He looked spangles who just took care of him. His smirk grew as the unsuspecting super soldier watched him curiously.

"Never thought you cared so much. Much less rolled that way~" The man of iron whispered seductively with a devious smirk on his lips. Rogers not knowing may references from this century looked at the other confused.

“What?” Steve asked the other, clearly confused. Tony smirked more as he leaned closer to spangles.

“It means this.” Stark whispered huskily and then pressed his lips to the others. Steve tried to pull back from surprise but was pinned to the desk Tony had just thrown a fit on. He felt Stark press himself into the other to stop the other from struggling. The man of iron slithered his hand up the loose shirt of the captain and slipped his tongue in his mouth when Steve gasped in shock.

“Stop.” Rogers managed to get out as they continued kissing. Tony pulled away with a smirk still on his lips.

“Don’t deny that you enjoy this. Sit back and relax.” Tony growled seductively at the other with a dominant rain. Somehow, the man of iron overpowered the super soldier and continued on. He attached his lips to spangles neck, licking and biting. A groan escaped the blonde’s lips. Chuckling, Tony continued to abuse his neck. A hand was roaming around the muscular chest, slowly pulling it up to get it off. Stark detached his lips from the neck long enough to get both his and the others shirts off.

“I said stop.” Steve tried again to get the other to stop this madness. But Tony didn’t listen; instead he looked up at the other with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

WARNING, SMUT AHEAD

“I know you want this, so stop pretending.” It was a demand, holding a hint of warning. Steve frowned, knowing that Tony wouldn’t stop no matter what. When did the once brilliant Stark turn into this? He heard a zipper being pulled down and glared at the man of iron. He watched as his pants pooled at his ankles with his boxers. His semi-hard erection now out in the open.

Rogers groaned as cold air hit his cock. Tony reached around the other man and grabbed a tube of oil he used for his armor. He slicked his fingers in it and slowly traced down to spangles ass. He gave a hard squeeze to his bum before going to his entrance.

“What are you doing?” Steve said with a horrified expression. He was then flipped around so his stomach was pushed into the desk. A finger was entered his hole and a wave of discomfort hit the blonde. He felt it go in and out, in and out. After a while, a second finger was inserted and Steve bit his lip as a slight pain erupted in his rear.

Rogers slowly got use to it but quickly changed his mind as a third and final finger entered him. He groaned out in pain as Tony didn’t even stop to let him adjust. He just went about stretching in a hurried fashion. The fingers left him a few minutes later, and somehow Steve knew that what was about to come would be much worst.

As he predicted something big and hard entered him roughly and didn’t stop until it was complete buried to the hilt. Steve let out a silent gasp as he felt as if he was being ripped in half. He felt pain before, sure, but that didn’t mean he didn’t react to it like normal people. As soon as a little pain ebbed away, he felt Tony start to move. Stark let out a moan of pleasure from the tightness and pushed in and out. He was shortly quickening his pace and becoming rougher.

His breath turned raspy and he gripped Steve’s waist tight enough to bruise it. He was letting out a quiet moan every once and a while as he fucked the captain. After a while, Steve started to feel pleasure form the movements and let out small moans for himself.

 Both men began to reach their climax and the rhythm turned rushed and sloppy. Rogers was the first to cum and let out his load right on the desk he was on. Tony felt the walls clamp down around him and it pushed him over the edge. He came with a silent moan. Once he rode off his orgasm, he pulled out of spangles and relaxed on the chair when he pulled up his boxers. He let out a sigh.

END OF SMUT!

“You’re just like every other girl I fucked. Exciting at the beginning but boring once it’s over.” Tony frowned as he stated this face and had a blank stare focused on nothing. Steve growled at this and quickly got dress.

“I’m not just some toy you can do whatever to Stark.” He slapped the man of iron and briskly walked off with a pissed expression. This didn’t faze Tony at all and he watched with no emotion as the captain walked out of the lab. What he missed was a whisper coming from the lips of spangles. A brief, why did I ever care? Then Rogers was gone without Tony ever hearing his last words directed at him. He got back to work as if nothing had happened and continued the rest of the day like usual.

The next day JARVIS informed him that Rogers had left HQ to do solo missions and wouldn’t be back for months at least. Tony brushed it off as nothing, but deep down he had known what he did to the captain was wrong and he should be guilty. Yet he felt nothing, not caring if he had broken the other or not. Mostly everyone in SHIELD was surprised by Rogers sudden choice and wondered what possibly caused it.

Tony didn’t care though, even if it was his fault. He wasn’t at fault for some else’s choices, only for his own. Eventually, Steve decided to not come back to HQ and live by himself. Somehow, he disappeared off the face of the Earth and no one knew why. Besides Tony that is.

One question was swirling in the back of his mind ever since. Did he really hurt Steve Rogers so much that he would refuse to see Tony ever again? Maybe so, only Rogers knew that answer and he was completely gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know this was not rape. It may have seemed like it but when I wrote this, Steve cared and wanted this. But didn't expect to have Tony just tell him he was a one night stand.


	10. It is All a Lie

Three years pasted by slowly. Spangles had never came back even thought Fury stated that the captain would check in every now and then. But he refused to come back to the Avengers. Tony seemed disconcerned with this and didn't really care anymore. Once he left HQ to go back to stark Tower, He slowly got worst. Even after Pepper and him got back together. He even got rid of his arc reactor after Pepper finally said it was her or the suit. It wasn't just that though, it was the constant reminder of Loki's betrayal.

After a while of not being Iron Man, he decided to start on a new design of suit. This one having an arc reactor in the suit instead of in his chest. Pepper left once she realized that she would soon be replaced and yet again Stark was left alone. Well besides JARVIS that is.

Tony was still part of the Avengers but there weren’t many problems they needed to team up for. Bruce had left to go in hiding, so Stark was now science partnerless. He even stopped with the random girls. Over the time of three years, everything in Tony was smashed into dust. There was nothing left but emptiness.

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance at the house in Florida."

Stark sighed and went over to the computer to check it out. He played back some footage and froze when he say what he saw. A source of power all too familiar. It was a swirl of green and blue. Those of the arc reactor and the powers of a certain god of mischief.

"JARVIS, contact SHIELD." Tony growled at the AI. "It seems that Loki is back."

"Yes Sir." The AI seemed worried.                                   

Stark walked over to the area his new suit was, deciding now was the best time to try it out. He hopped into the new suit and started it up.

"Sir, the suit is not complete."

"I don't care, I'm going to test it sometime so why not now?" tony growled as he turned on the thrusters. He wobbled a little bit before he became stable in the air. He flew through the tunnel to outside and headed straight to Florida. This was going to take a few hours but maybe he would get to see Loki. For the first time in three long years, emotions swirled around Stark's head. One being hope and another being anger.

About halfway to the destination, a call from Rogers showed up on the screen. Tony frowned and answered it.

"Hey spangles, what’s up?" Stark joked around with a smirk on his lips. A sigh was heard on the other side of the line.

"What do you think you're doing? Wait for the rest of us to get there before jumping in." Steve yelled over the line with frustration. The man of iron ignored what he was saying all together.

"No can do Cap, I’ve been waiting for this opportunity." Stark made the suit go faster so he could get some extra time with his enemy.

"That's an order!" Spangles yelled into the phone but was cut off when the other ended the call. This might not turn out so well in the end. But maybe, just maybe this is what Stark really needed.

Tony landed outside the house that brought back sour memories. He walked in the door, keeping on the armor. There was no sign of anyone, so he headed toward the bedroom. Tony had a feeling that Loki would be there. When he got in the room, Loki was sitting on the bed. The god looked up and they made eye contact.

“Ah, Stark.” Loki smirked. “It’s great to see you again. Doesn’t this bring back memories?” Loki asked with an evil smirk, referring to the time they had together in this exact room. Tony glared at him and felt as if the other was pulling on his heart strings.

“Bad memories.” Tony hissed out with a scowl pointed at Loki. The other just snickers and gets up. He walked over to Tony, so they were mere inches apart. Unconsciously, Stark gets his helmet to open and their eyes officially meet for the first time in a long time. Tony was torn between kissing Loki and beating the crap out of him. The god seemed to be waiting for him to decide what to do. Before Tony could think anymore, he pressed his lips to the others. He instantly felt Loki kiss back. The man of iron pulled away after a few seconds.

“Take off the suit.” Loki demanded. Tony only shook his head. Like hell he would put himself out on the open, in front of the man he loved but didn’t trust. He could easily just say a few words and Tony would be at his will. But not this time. Tony refused to let Loki control his mind, refused to be with Loki. He felt like he was breaking all over again, not feeling like this for over three years. Hell, most of his emotions disappeared while Loki was gone.

“I will not do as you want Loki. I came to take you into custody. Like I should have years ago.” Tony growled at the other and pounced. His mask went back down and he slammed his whole body into Loki’s. He pushed the other to the ground, glad the god couldn’t see his tormented expression. Loki let out a grunt as he hit the ground, having the wind knocked out of him.

“But Tony… I want to be with you. To touch you, to feel you.” Loki whispered with a small smile. Tony flinched at this. It was all a trick. Tony kept on repeating this in his mind but it didn’t work. He loosened his grip on the god and stood up. He had missed Loki so much, he wanted to be with him too. Tony was fighting an internal battle; Trust Loki and take off the suit, or do what he knew was right and take him to SHIELD. Tony made up his mind and the armor peeled off his body. He lunged at Loki and brought him into a hug that could break bones.

Loki watched in satisfaction as Tony hugged him and he brought up his hands to the man of iron’s back. He let out a soft chuckle, sounding deranged and crazy. Something moved in his hand, the light catching it. Before Tony knew what was happening, a knife was plugged in his side. Loki let the other go with a smirk. Tony staggered back with a hurt, betrayed expression. Regret flashing in his mind.

“Loki…” Tony mumbled and went to pull the knife out of his side. Said man would have none of that and his leg swung toward the knife. He hit it with dead accuracy, making it wedge completely into Tony’s side with the force of the kick. Tony fell to the ground in pain, coughing up blood. He looked at Loki with so much emotion, mainly hurt, as if Loki had torn out his heart and threw it into a pit of hungry animals. He might as well have. “Why?” Tony managed to get out between the hacking of blood.

“Because you are just a simple pawn in game. You were nothing and you never will be.” Loki spat at the other with rage. Tony had no idea what had caused this, he was so confused. He had little time to get his thoughts together as block dots invaded his vision. He placed his hand on the wound in his side and pulled it away to see it covered in blood. Was it really that bad? It must be because he was slowly falling into oblivion. This time it would be no coma, but death.

Figures swarmed into the room as Tony lay motionless on the ground. The light in his eyes slowly fading. For the first time in a while, a blond sat at his side. Tony could see his lips moving but heard nothing. It was spangles. He frowned at the other, wanting to apologize for doing what he did. He tried to talk but his lips wouldn’t move. He looked Steve right in the eyes, trying to say he was sorry. The other seemed to understand but still had a worried look on his face. Tony then looked at Loki who was wiggling in some agents grasp. His eyes were swarming with madness, and Tony felt bad for him. His last thoughts before he fell into the eternal darkness was how much, even after all this, he loved Loki.

Steve watched as all the light died from Tony’s eyes and he stopped breathing. He yelled Tony’s name but there was no response. Steve felt tears well up in his eyes, knowing if he had tried harder to stop Tony from coming alone… This was his entire fault, again. But this time it had cost Tony’s life. The super soldier looked at Loki and saw a crazed smirk on his lips.

“You’re all going to die. We are all going to die!” He yelled and laughed. Something in his pocket could be seen, it was glowing a blue color. It fell of the pocket and hit the ground. All eyes on it as it did. It wasn’t just blue but a hint of green. It intensified and Steve dove out of the room, knowing what was going to happen. A huge burst of power shot from it, knocking everyone in the room to the floor. Most had black on their skin, burn marks. Steve had managed to get only a few scraps and burns since he had escaped just in time. He checked the pulse of the agents. All dead. He walked over to the crazed god and saw that he was breathing. He kneeled by the other.

Loki now had a small smile on his lips. He looked Steve in the eyes and a single tear left his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Loki whispered out and then let out his final breath. No one could tell what the god was thinking but s the time pasted, Steve knew what the god was going through. The crave for power and the crave to be loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the end. Well, for frostiron. I'm most likely going to branch off this because I was curious what Steve had done when he was gone. So, I don't know if I should do a Steve/Bruce, Steve/Clint, Steve/Thor, or a Steve/Unknown. (Unknown being any marvel superhero, such as Spiderman.). Leave a comment and tell me what you think would work best.


End file.
